


Honey, Honey, Sugar, Sugar (You are my Candy Girl)

by Holdmeclosedarling (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Holdmeclosedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all come together now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, Honey, Sugar, Sugar (You are my Candy Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> To Nadya and Amber, who literally make me feel like a goddess. thank you, i love you.

Harry wakes up to darkness and hiccuping sobs, and groans.

This is the third time tonight.

Zayn stirs beside him, arm loosening around his waist, and he whines a little in his throat, thinks, _don’t leave, stay here, cuddle me instead._

Zayn grins and presses a kiss into Harry’s hair, before putting on sleep pants (Harry has a only few seconds to appreciate the curve of Zayn’s arse, the tanned flesh and the smattering of light freckles on his back) and turning back to him. 

“I’ll be back, yeah? it’s my turn, anyway.” Zayn leans down and kisses Harry lightly, pulling away laughing when Harry tries to deepen it. 

“Get down, you animal.” he teases, eyes twinkling, and Harry sighs fondly, turns to his side to watch Zayn walk towards the door. 

“Wish me well, my fair maiden.” Zayn says, because he’s a huge dork, and Harry grins sleepily. 

“I’ll be waiting for you, my brave warrior.” 

Zayn laughs and blows him a kiss, before walking out the door.

He stays silent, hears the creak of the next bedroom opening, and a loud wail, before Zayn’s voice is floating through the hallway, soft and sleepy. 

“c’mon, Princess, let’s go to bed. c’mon, Darling, Daddy’s got you.”

Harry’s throat gets caught when he hears the word daddy, because, he and Zayn, they’re parents, and even though it’s been a year and a half, it hasn’t sunk in. 

He thinks back when they first talked about a child, Harry curled up against Zayn, trembling fingers stroking across Zayn’s chest, the slight pause as Zayn took in his question, and how Zayn had breathed into his mouth _yesyesyes God Harry yes._

He thinks about when they first brought her home, wrapped in pink blankets and her tiny eyes barely open, and how she looked so small against his chest, and he thought _oursoursours._

He remembers late nights and teething and big green eyes staring up at him, saying “Dada” over and over, and how Zayn had cried, and first steps, and kisses pressed into soft skin and high pitched giggles, and-

The bedroom door creaks open, and Harry looks up to see Zayn against the door, Darcy cradled to his broad chest, light pouring in from the hallway, bathing them in some ethereal glow, and it makes his chest hurt. 

“Hey,” Zayn whispers, coming closer (he sounds exhausted and Harry immediately feels guilty), “She’s finally asleep, but I didn’t want to put her back in her crib, so i brought her back here, so the little princess has both her daddies to wake up to.”

He smiles fondly at Darcy as he says it, and Harry feels the sharp tug at his heart again, and he wants to yell, _i love you i love you i love you, you and her are my world, never leave._

“C’mere, i wanna snuggle with both my babies,” He says instead, making grabby hands, and Zayn huffs out a laugh, rolling his eyes, and kisses Harry on the tip of his nose, before carefully placing Darcy down, and getting under the covers. 

Darcy snuffles in her sleep, and Harry coos at her, and when he looks up, Zayn is staring at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and Harry can’t breathe. 

Zayn just smiles at him, tucking his fingers into Harry’s hair and closing his eyes, their child in between them, nose scrunched up adorably, and Harry wants to spend forever in the little creases in her cheek, and in the laughter from Zayn’s lips. 

But for now, he’s pretty content to lay next to the only two people who can still take his breath away.  
+  
He wakes up again sometime later, though it can”t be much later, since it’s still dark out. 

Zayn is still sleeping beside him, hair falling across his forehead, mouth open, Darcy flush against him. 

He watches them sleep, her tiny fingers clutching the fabric of Zayn’s shirt, little eyes closed, long eyelashes (just like Zayn’s, pretty and heartbreaking) fanning against red cheeks, Zayn’s hand cradling her back, and she looks so fucking small and oh God-

_This is real,_ Harry thinks, taking in his husband and his daughter (daughterdaughterdaughter), _this is real and beautiful and all mine._

Family, he decides, is a good look for them.  
+  
This time when he wakes up, light is filtering through the curtains, and the smell of eggs and bacon is wafting through the open door. 

He hears Zayn sighing loudly, followed by childish shrieks of laughter, and smiles stupidly. 

By the time he makes it to the kitchen, Darcy’s food is half-gone, smeared mostly around her mouth and Zayn’s shirt. 

“Daddy,” Darcy giggles, squirming away from Zayn’s now wandering fingers, “eet?”

She points to the toast and eggs on the table, and the chipped green mug that Harry can’t bear to part with, filled with steaming tea. 

He drops a kiss into her hair, and says, “Of course, darling. You were a good girl for Dada this morning, weren’t you?”

Darcy blinks back at him innocently, bottom lip jutting out spectacularly.

“She was a menace, was what she was.” Zayn groans, but Harry can hear a hint of a smile in his voice, “isn’t that right, princess?”

Darcy giggles and claps her pudgy hands, like it’s the funniest joke anyone’s ever said. 

After that, it’s silent, but not uncomfortable. Darcy runs off to play with her toys, and Zayn and Harry eat, holding hands and feeding each other bits of orange slices. 

They move to the living after breakfast, still drowsy, and Darcy follows them on wobbly legs, and then demands to be picked up, using the devastating pout she got from Harry. 

It has the same effect on Zayn. He still can’t say no.

“Dada,” She says, once she’s seated on Zayn’s lap, turning to face him, “wub yew.”

Zayn laughs, rubs his nose to hers, and whispers back, “Love you too, pumpkin.”

Then she’s scrambling off his lap onto Harry’s and is grabbing his face with her little hands, eyes wide and earnest and so serious, “Daddy, wub yew all time.”

And then Harry is smacking kisses all over her face and stomach and the creases of her elbow, Zayn joining him, all three of them laughing and giggling, and everything’s good. 

Everything’s _brilliant._

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha ha wow ok  
> you can also find me on tumblr :D thedevilworshipszaynmaliks.tumblr.com


End file.
